Orokin Derelict
The Orokin Derelict is a tileset similar to Orokin Void. To access, single-use keys must first be crafted (Buy the BP at the Market, under Equipment). The Nav Coordinates can be found in storage containers and lockers on all missions (including the Orokin Void missions). In the Orokin Derelict tileset, Golem Nav Coordinates can be found. They are one of the components needed to craft Orokin Derelict Assassination keys to access the new Lephantis boss. Additionally, this is now the only location to drop Mutagen Samples after it's addition in Update 10. You will encounter standard Infested units around level 30-40, rather than Corrupted units (which are usually enemies found in the Orokin Void). As in other tilesets there are occasionally Corpus and Grineer incursions but the former are especially notable as they seem to be only possible way of encountering the Elite Crewman in the current version of the game. Environment The Orokin Derelict tileset is a version of the Orokin Void tileset that has been heavily damaged by Infested overgrowth. Walls have been breached, devices have broken down, maintenance corridors have been exposed, systems have been hazardously damaged and traps have been displaced from their original locations, to name just a handful of the changes. The Infested have eliminated or assimilated all of the Corrupted and the Neural Sentries - if there were any at all. There are tree or vine-like structures covering and inside of nearly everything, creating new pathways not present in the Void towers. In one tile, Warframe Cryopods can be seen traveling across a bent railing into the murky depths below. The insides of these pods also contain the vine biomass, but it is unknown if the pods contained Warframes or Tenno before Infestation. The Orokin Derelict also introduces two new types of hazards: *'Electrified water:' Certain pools of water are electrified by damaged circuitry, causing electric arcs to crackle over their surface. Standing in the water will deal electric damage at a higher rate than the fire damage of Self Destruct hazards (around 20 per second to player shields without resistance mods), which will affect both Tenno and their enemies. (Has been observed to be 50 per second in 2 separate derelict exterminate runs as of 10/1/13, Needs confirmation) At the edges of some of the pools of water, a generator or similar device can be found, that when fired upon, can be destroyed to disable the electricity. *'Energy arcs: '''Some corridors, particularly the long and narrow ones going around the the damaged Artifact Chamber, have blue-white energy arcs pulsing across them at regular intervals. These will inflict ''extreme ''damage to any Warframe that gets caught in them, capable of killing almost any warframe regardless of mods in one hit. Fortunately, as of the current version the Derelict maps have no key objectives being blocked by this type of hazard. **It is extremely hard (if not impossible) for a freshly revived Tenno to escape being instantly downed again when the same arc reactivates unless there is a squadmate observing the timing of the hazard. Those attempting to revive a player downed by this hazard must be careful to avoid being caught in it themselves. If possible, try to crawl out of the way of the arc, in order to save your teammates some hassle when reviving you, if you get caught in this. **You can use Trinity's Blessing to pass through the energy arcs unharmed. In addition, you can use Blessing to revive a teammate unharmed. If the invincibility from Blessing lasts long enough, the newly revived Tenno can escape the energy arc. Orokin Vaults ''As infestation spread across the Solar System, Orokin Ships unable to make the jump to the Void locked down Vault rooms to preserve the valuable artifacts within. A number of these Orokin Vaults have been located in the Orokin Derelicts. The Orokin Vaults are special vaults within Orokin Derelict missions that require a unique void key to unlock, called Dragon Keys. Each key has a debilitating effect, due to their power. Corrupted mods are awarded for successfully retrieving and delivering a corrupted artifact to extraction. When taken, it will act as a random dragon key, inflicting one of the 4 effects on you, sometimes the same effect you already have in your current key (if you didn't open the vault but took the key, or had more then 1 key) and will last until you extract. Inside the vaults, a very large all white and aged Excalibur Prime statue resides on the far wall with hands outstretched, between which is the artifact, similar to the type found in the old Raid missions and currently used on Alert Defense missions. Vaults do not spawn on Defense (including Mobile) or Assasination missions. You must still craft a Derelict key from the market first, to travel to the Derelict mission. When you find the Vault, only the corresponding key will open the door and consume the key. The mission can be played Solo, but you run the risk of not carrying the correct Dragon Key each time you try to enter. Team up with fellow Tenno, who can each carry one of the four Dragon Keys, to guarantee your access to the Orokin Vaults without delay. When removing the artifact from the vault, the Lotus will warn you of the artifact interfering with your Warframe, and that the Corrupted have come to stop you from completing your mission, replacing all enemies spawned beyond this point to the Corrupted. Faction swaps can still occur after this period, but do not seem to remove the Corrupted presence completely. The artifact is odd, considering the artifact is seemingly "untouched" as the lotus exclaims, however it has been somehow corrupted. Since these artifacts were preserved here before the Technocyte Virus took over the galaxy, this raises the question if the artifacts are directly connected to the Neural Sentry, the AI that controls Orokin Tower and the Corrupted. Note that you can only get one Corrupted Mod per run. BleedingKey.png|Bleeding Key: -75% Health DecayingKey.png|Decaying Key: -75% Shield ExtinquishedKey.png|Extinguished Key: -75% Damage HobbleKey.png|Hobble Key: -50% Speed Bugs *Enemies will sometimes spawn inside of the vaults themselves. On Exterminate missions, if you do not have the required key to open the vault the mission may not be able to be completed. Mission Types Assassinate The Orokin Derelict Assassinate (ODA) blueprint can be purchased for 2,500. Involves killing the new U10 boss: Lephantis. Capture The Orokin Derelict Capture (ODC) blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. Defense The Orokin Derelict Defense (ODD) (Endless, not like Orokin Void) blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. It is notable that the defense reward is the same with ordinary infested defense mission. Exterminate The Orokin Derelict Exterminate (ODE) blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. Survival The Orokin Derelict Survival (ODS) blueprint can be purchased for 1,500. Secrets Despite the extinguishing of its orokin features, the derelict still holds the secrets of its past. Decayed versions of the parkour courses withstand with even greater secrets (note that these aren't usually found on the minimap and are often hidden behind red-lit doors) and somehow their locks still seem to be functional whether obvious or not. Farming Tips For Navs * M Prime on Mercury is a very good location to farm these. The enemies are very low level, so basically any loadout will do. When looting all the containers you will get around 5 Nav Coordinates on average. * The usage of Master Thief and Thief's Wit can drastically improve the amount of Coordinates you find. * Especially when trying to go for Golem Nav Coordinates, Master Thief is recommended, increasing the amount of void lockers you can open. Otherwise, these are harder to find due to the Void not having that many unlockable lockers and smashable containers (if you overlook secret rooms). * Enemies will get damaged by the electric traps, so consider holding up close to one in survival so enemies will need to walk over it in order to get to you, weakening/killing them before they get to you. This allows for easier survival and does not significantly increase the danger of your loot gathering (you can run over to get the drops and get back out fairly fast before you take too much damage). Bugs * This tile set can regularly cause the game to crash, even without enemies present. A current solution found by the community is to disable DirectX 11 in Warframe's launcher options. However, disabling DirectX 11 will also cause other issues, such as Ember's Overheat to render your Warframe invisible for the duration or for certain types of Syandanas to appear invisible as well. * If the host of any Derelict mission aborts the mission before completion, anything looted (including coordinates, credits, and materials) will still be kept in your inventory. * Upon comletion of Void Exterminate missions, the host's warframe will not show in the background of the planet menu, and the menu for the arsenal is changed and no longer works, the only solution is to exit warframe and start the game again. (Needs further testing) Trivia *The introduction of this tileset was foreshadowed by the occasional appearance of the Derelict Extraction point at the end of Void missions prior to Update 10, along with its characteristic optimization problems. *Although the Orokin Void tiles are in towers and the Derelict tiles are in a vessel which should be physically smaller, some of the Derelict-only rooms match or exceed the size of the largest Void rooms. Lore The Orokin Derelicts are Orokin ships that have been taken over by the Technocyte virus. The white plants seen as decoration in the Void have been infected, causing them to grow out of control. The trees destroy the ship from the inside, rendering it helpless against raiders, as seen when the Grineer/Corpus pay a visit. The ship is not without it's fair share of danger, however, as the Infested have made a home here. The Derelicts may have been test sites for the original virus, which would explain the extremely developed state of Lephantis, or simply could not escape into the void in time when the Technocyte virus was released against the Sentients. Media OrokinVault.jpg|Orokin Vault Hint: Always check inconspicuous protrusions on the MAP m32FDbc.jpg|Orokin Vaults Promo 2013-09-17 00011.jpg|A laser trap that survived the Infestation 2013-09-17 00017.jpg|Lightning Gates (Caution: These gates will kill you instantly on contact and can repeatedly insta-kill you on revive. If you are killed by one, make sure to time your revive properly) 2013-09-17 00023.jpg|Electrified water 2013-09-17 00004.jpg 2013-09-17 00006.jpg 2013-09-17 00008.jpg 2013-09-17 00009.jpg 2013-09-17 00013.jpg 2013-09-17 00014.jpg 2013-09-17 00015.jpg 2013-09-17 00018.jpg 2013-09-17 00019.jpg 2013-09-17 00020.jpg 2013-09-17 00021.jpg 2013-09-17 00024.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00004.jpg 2013-09-20 00003.jpg 2013-09-20 00002.jpg 2013-09-20 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00001.jpg 2013-09-22 00002.jpg 2013-09-17 00025.jpg 2013-09-20 00019.jpg 2013-09-20 00020.jpg 2013-09-23_00001.jpg|A well-stocked Loot Chamber (not its own room) References Category:Maps Category:Derelict